


what’s beyond control makes you miserable

by slushhii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Death by Drowning, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Homicide, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remorse, Rivalry, Slight torture, Supernatural Elements, a lot of pirate myths n shit folks, deadass went on a ramble with two friends oh god, light gore, natural drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushhii/pseuds/slushhii
Summary: after the genocide of his crew, wilbur has to gradually pick up the pieces and fix his life; he’s surrounding himself with new faces, a new family, a new pursuit. he won’t be able to outrun his past forever.lowercase intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	what’s beyond control makes you miserable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quma).



> hi everyone! for context, me and two good friends (quma and cookie) randomly made a pirate au and rambled about so many different concepts, that I just had to put it in story form.
> 
> thanks so much to quma for editing this, it wouldn’t be as good without them <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy the ride :)

_3 years ago_

the gaping maelstrom mere meters away from the mighty vessel roared and gurgled, swirling violently, dragging bits of wood and plastic into its never-ending pit. The crew had their lips sealed and not a whisper was muttered amongst them, despite the man with a rugged sword directed towards his back, and the watery depths below.

“dream, you green bastard- you!”  
a deep tone boomed , his tone laced with spite and poisoned with pain. a brunet young man stood with his long arms held tightly behind his lanky frame by two shorter buccaneers, both expressions painted neutral as they stared at the man on the plank, eerily silent as they waited for their captain’s command.

the blond who sat comfortably on a barrel waved his sword around lazily. his cold moss-hued eyes glaring in a predatorial manner at both of his captives. the whirlpool’s mist caused a deafening roar, the ocean prying at the ragged ship, the salt casting bitterness to add to the ever-growing anticipation. he lifted to his feet. he treaded carefully, dancing across the array of limbs tangled together on the floor, and the blood-stained weapons of the now departed. that predator’s gaze… he glanced towards the pirate with his sword’s tip clamped onto the man’s back, and dismissively flicked his wrist. the pirate gruffly nodded and stepped backwards, sheathing his shield into his belt.

“schlatt.”  
captain dream spoke over the sound of the distant maelstrom booming. he couldn’t help but tease his own sword to the poor sinner’s neck.

the man on the plank paused. he didn’t dare glance back, only focusing on the sea violently crashing against the boat, making everyone lose their footing for a moment.

“dream. you can’t even look me in the face?”  
schlatt spat, dark eyes momentarily turning their attention to the subsiding whirlpool ahead of them. watching a few salmon and sardines get dragged down into a bitter end. it was a brutal reminder.

the blond lightly pushed schlatt forward, allowing him to take his first steps across the salt-stained plank. schlatt felt weightless; only held from certain death by such a fragile item. dream let the side of his steel cutlass slice a small cut on the man’s neck, causing a faint smell of iron among the sweat and the ocean.

“schlatt!”  
a desperate voice cried, despite the unnerving calmness of the situation. the brunet thrashed wildly, trying to escape the two lackeys’ tight holds. brown eyes simmered with worry, anger and fresh tears.

“schlatt, pull yourself together! don’t give in to this- this cretin!”

he barked, spit flying from his mouth. the man on the plank didn’t show any sign of acknowledging the shouts. he stood in silence to the small sobs gradually increasing in volume

“wilbur, it’s alright.”  
the american responded monotone, his expression falling blank. he reached up to lightly scratch the stubble on his jaw, just as he was forced to take a few more steps forward. he could feel the icy waters lick and drag at his feet.

wilbur’s eyes darted around hurriedly for any solution; a weapon, a person, an idea. but there was nothing but dim hanging lanterns and the bodies of his crew-mates sprawled on the deck, drenched in crimson. a burning sensation rose to his eyes as he swallowed the rising bile present in his throat, when he locked eyes with his second hand man who laid in front of him. motionless gaze without light.

the brunet captain’s gaze was fixated down at his now deceased friend, who was on his side with a rusty cutlass protruding through the top of his back to just above his heart.

“david...”

“who would’ve thought the mighty soots were so vulnerable?”  
captain dream quipped with a shit-eating grin. the two captives felt rage boil and blister in their chests, but schlatt’s was more of a mix of dread and upset. wilbur wanted to scream, to break free and tear the cunt’s eyes out of his face. but he wanted to believe there was the smallest smithereen of hope regarding their fates, so for his sake and schlatt’s, he bit his tongue and swallowed his pride.

“that’s embarrassing. to lose your lives and dignity to three rookies.”  
he mocked, flashing a wide grin to the two lackeys holding wilbur in place, whose smiles were just as evil. so much more was lost, but wilbur and schlatt didn’t respond.

they knew their place.

the captain observed the maelstrom‘s gurgling becoming less erratic and more feint, and hastily shoved schlatt to the edge of the plank, cutlass aimed at the back of his head. the only things keeping schlatt from drowning in the watery depths were the heels of his boots, which were clamped down on the edge of the plank. one wrong tilt of the ship, one attack from the waves fighting below them, and it was over.

“turn around.”

wilbur’s ‘final hope’ mindset diminished when he heard that assertive tone. a heavy amount of panic kicked in when he realised that neither of them were making it out alive. he struggled once more, yanking and scratching. he felt their nails peel thin lines of his fair skin from his forearms, but he didn’t care.

the future pain would be so much worse.

schlatt turned around carefully as to not lose his footing andhis dark eyes scanning the scene. they immediately landed on wilbur, his calm demeanour fading, to be replaced with a small frown.

wilbur was one of the most fiery sailors schlatt had ever seen. he wasn’t the most skilled fighter, but he made up for that in spades. he was uniquely intelligent and motivated, always prepared for the next challenge, always ten steps ahead of the other crews sailing the waters. remarkable.

schlatt now looked at the man; red-faced. glossy, tear-filled eyes darted anxiously between the crude captain and his fellow crew-mate. his bottom lip quivered as he failed to hold back sobs, cheeks streaked with misery, eyebrows drawn together.

schlatt felt his heart sink to his see his captain worn down to a snivelling mess. his thoughts were quietened by the song of the sea, his hand gripping the rim of his dark jacket.

this was truly the end.

“maelstroms aren’t that common, in fact, they’re considered rare.”  
captain dream began, pacing behind him to unwind a thick lock of rope from around a damp barrel. wilbur bit the inside of cheek to prevent wailing any further.

“and around these waters, sharks are even rarer. to see one would be considered a dead man’s luck.”  
the blond continued with a cocky grin, approaching schlatt and roughly tugging his wrists, binding them together with as much pressure as he could. he watched the material dig into the man’s skin, hoping it would leave dark bruises. not that it would matter in a few moments.

“fortunate.”  
he finished with a small smile.

“you- you planned this?!”  
wilbur shrieked, causing one of the lackeys to flinch and grimace. schlatt eventually pieced it together himself, and knew will was right. like dream had said, sharks are a rare occurrence in this side of the waters, and are barely seen for a few hundred miles. dream had to have found out about the whirlpool.

and he must’ve waited.

dream acknowledged will’s statement, but didn’t give him the satisfaction of having confirmation.

wilbur studied the captain’s body language; just waiting for when he was about to push schlatt off. he felt his stomach knot when dream looked back at him with his trademark smile of intent.

a spark jolted through the brunet, eyes as wide as saucers.

“schlatt-“

the blond pivoted on his heel, charging towards schlatt with his hand stretched outwards, shoving the man in the chest, and into the sea. a scream tore out of the brunet’s throat as a devastating splash sounded from the side of the ship. the lackeys released wilbur as the brit stumbled to the side of the ship, legs like jelly, head spinning. he slid to a stop when he fell to his knees, peering into the cold waters, watching a silhouette get dragged into the eye of the maelstrom.

“schlatt! SCHLATT!”  
he screamed through hysterics, vision blurred by tears, lips cracked. his body was soaked in cold sweat as his dark eyes remained on the waters, hoping for a hand to reach out, or schlatt to come swimming back like it was some heart-filled fantasy. some silly joke.

wilbur didn’t react when he was picked up by the back of his shirt, or when he was roughly restrained against a barrel. he finally tore himself away from staring towards his friend’s final destination, eyes clamping shut as he sobbed uncontrollably causing quite an annoyance to everyone alive left on board.

“george, could you start steering towards the nearest pier? there’s one north-west-west I think.”

the shortest lackey nodded numbly, quickly heading towards the wheel of the ship. after a few moments, the ship made a dramatic turn right.

wilbur felt the captain’s gaze on him, and clenched his fists to try to subdue his tears.

“why haven’t you killed me yet, taking your time?”  
he mumbled, his eyes piercing needles into dream’s the more he glared.

dream gave a sigh, taking a seat on a small withered stool, one of the legs bent the wrong direction.

“wilbur. I’d rather let you live.”  
dream admitted with a small smile from behind the flaps of his lowered bandana. wilbur sniffled, eyebrows furrowed as he listened carefully.

“who’s going to know about the soot homicide if there isn’t at least one survivor?”  
he taunted, watching the brit’s traumatised expression drop into one filled with remorse.

“we want to be feared, will, and I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

wilbur was certain that he wasn’t going to die now. dream was a leech when it came to publicity and power, so this didn’t surprise the brunet one bit.

the rival captain leaned forward, glaring upwards at his aggressor with a toxic stare.

“dream, one day, I’m going to make you fucking suffer.”  
he vowed, eyebrows drawn together as the last of his tears dried out and knuckles white from clenching the rope holding him back from obliterating the man inside and out.

“I’m going to fucking paint your bastard ship red, it’s going to be a fucking bloodbath.”  
he snarled, watching dream’s unchanging expression.

“you took my life, my legacy, so I’m going to strip you of any recognition. I’m going to beat you black and blue.”  
wilbur growled, wanting more than ever to make his enemies bleed. the second of dream’s lackeys stepped forward, dagger pointed at the brunet’s throat.

“I think that’s enough.”

wilbur spat in the man’s face without hesitation, every part of him yelling to bite him and rip chunks out of him. the man paused and grimaced in disgust, wiping the saliva away from his jaw with his dark sleeve.

“you little-“  
he murmured with a dark chuckle, pressing his dagger harshly to the brunet’s cheek and dragging it slowly, a fresh crimson line trailing behind the blade. wilbur whimpered and winced, feeling his hands grow numb from holding the rope.

dream observed silently, resting his head in his hands. his curious eyes watched as his cohort painted a jagged line in the man’s face, maroon dripping to the collar of the victim’s shirt.

“we’re here, at the champion’s villa.”  
a voice announced from behind the ship’s wheel. the blond captain nodded and got to his feet.

“sapnap stop. go get a sedative.”  
the captain ordered. his almost friendly tone was stark compared to his commanding one. sapnap rolled his eyes and sheathed his now crimson dagger, grumbling to his feet and stomping towards the captain’s quarters.

wilbur gave an empty smile.

“the champ villa? oh wow, you’re really trying to humiliate me.”  
he pointed out, lightly pulling at his binds. the captain smiled back, his grin just as fake and lifeless.

after a minute or two, the tan boy arrived with a handful of natural herbs, their strong scents nearly overpowering the salty stench of the sea.

wilbur felt a hand fist a tuft of his brown curls, and another hand clench the side of his head, trying to hold him still as he shook his head side to side. a hand smothered his mouth and nose, the herbs from earlier overwhelming his senses and making his eyes sting.

his vision blurred, only seeing dream’s crooked smile, as it all went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> f amirite fellas


End file.
